Last Day
by TCHeart
Summary: Kurt is preparing for his last day at Dalton Academy before he leaves to go back to McKinley and he is saddened by the thought but Blaine is at hand to try cheer him up. OneShot.


It was Kurt's last school day in Dalton before he transferred back to McKinley. He was going to miss this place but he could not wait to get back to McKinley and New Directions, his musical family. Although, the hardest thing about leaving was that he was leaving Blaine behind. Yes they had kissed and they had become official but that does not change the fact that they would not be seeing each other everyday, going to get breakfast together, going to the Lima Bean for coffee together and singing with the Warblers together. Just being together. He was returning to his dorm from his last class he would have in Dalton when he saw a note stuck to his door. He opened it up and read:

_'Cause I, I love you, I want you to know  
That I, yeah I love you, I'll never let you go  
No, no...  
And I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you..._

A smile played on Kurt's face knowing who it was from. He placed the note against his chest then entered his room. He placed the note on his desk and turned around to begin packing his belongings. The thought of packing depressed him but every time he looked at the note he would smile once again and carry on packing. He packs half of the stuff he had planned to do that day when there is a knock on the door. Kurt goes to open to see Blaine waiting there with a coffee in his hands.

"Evening, I brought you a coffee to keep you energised." Blaine said with his signature smile that Kurt just adored so much. He invites Blaine and they drink their coffee together. "I haven't distracted you have I?" Blaine asks worriedly.

"Oh no not really, got the majority of what I wanted to pack today so I can relax a little bit now." Lied Kurt, he did not want to make Blaine feel bad and leave as the way Blaine was looking at his packing he was looking guilty for interrupting. Also Kurt did not want him to leave; he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him before he left. It was something he was going to take a while to adjust to when he returned to McKinley. He was going to miss him dearly. Blaine picks up on what Kurt's thinking.

"What's wrong?" Kurt looks up to him and he realises that he had stopped drinking and was staring at the floor with a tear falling down his cheek. Blaine pulls him into a hug while waiting for a response and all Kurt could think about was that he was going to miss his hugs which made him feel worse. Blaine lifted Kurt's face so that he could look into his eyes and his heart dropped when he saw that Kurt was beginning to cry silently. "Please tell me, I don't like seeing you cry."

"It's just... just everything. Leaving here and going back. There's so much to deal with and... and I don't know how I'm going to cope. Of course I'm happy about seeing everyone back at McKinley but I've just adjusted to being here. Here with you. You, Blaine, are why I'm conflicted. I don't... want to be away from you. I feel like I'm abandoning you and... and I hate feeling like this. The realisation that I'm not going to see you everyday... brings me to tears." He could not stop the tears flowing from his eyes throughout his speech. Blaine brought him closer and kissed his forehead.

"You are not abandoning me, Kurt. Never ever think that. I support you 100% and never think anything else except that. I don't want you getting yourself in a state by thinking like that." He played Kurt's hair lightly as he knew Kurt liked his hair to be perfect so he did not want to mess it up. He kissed his forehead once again and got up.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, confused why Blaine was leaving now.

"I'm going to pack the rest of your stuff while you relax. Also you look very tired from doing it all afternoon."

"You don't have to..."

"I'm making it easier for you so you don't need to get up very early in the morning to finish packing before you leave tomorrow." Blaine interrupted him. It was something that he could do for Kurt before he left. He had helped him unpack when he arrived those many months ago and now he was going to finish packing for him. The thought of comparing the two moments made Blaine even more depressed about Kurt leaving but he would not let Kurt know as he was already feeling terrible about leaving him, telling him that he was upset would make Kurt feel worse which is something Blaine does not want. Ever. He does not want to be the reason Kurt would be depressed over anything.

Kurt said nothing. He knew he was not going to win as Blaine had already started getting more clothes out of his drawers to put in his suitcase. He held onto his coffee taking a sip ever now and again whilst watching Blaine. He was really caring towards Kurt that sometimes he thinks that Blaine is far too good for him. He is everything that someone would want in a partner; very caring, kind hearted; put you first before themselves, always wanting to make you happy. How was he even real?

An hour had past in complete silence when Blaine decided to stop for a moment. A plan had occurred to him and he was going to act on it. "Get some shoes on and come with me. I've just thought of something." He said when he faced Kurt once more with a warming smile hoping Kurt would follow him. After Kurt gets his shoes on Blaine does not wait as he grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him out of the room. They run down the corridors hand in hand like the day they had met except in a more comfortable way.

"Blaine, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine teased. He noticed that Kurt was smiling which was an improvement already. Hopefully what he had plan for him tomorrow would leave a smile on his but he had to think about now as if he ruins it tonight, tomorrow might not happen. They arrive at the common room that Blaine had performed 'Teenage Dream' the day Kurt went to spy on them. He looks to Kurt to see his facial expression show that he recognises the place and looks to Blaine with the smile that Blaine was fascinated with. He sits Kurt on one of the seats while he sets himself up a guitar that he knows is hidden in the room. "I want to create as many happy memories here for you and what more than adding another with this room. The time I performed when you were a cute but terrible spy." He teased and heard Kurt laugh with agreement on the last note. Blaine took a deep breathe and began lightly strumming the guitar whilst looking at Kurt. The lyrics just flowed as the way Kurt looked at him made them magical and true.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong...

"It doesn't matter where you are Kurt, you will always be with me as you complete me." Blaine said after he put down the guitar and brought Kurt into a hug.

"That was beautiful, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt was overwhelmed by his performance. There was so much powerful emotions coming through Kurt tried very hard to cry once again but failed half way through. The hugged Blaine tighter never wanting to let go but he knew they would have to their dorms as it was almost midnight and he had a big day tomorrow. They walked slowly hand in hand back to Kurt's room in comfortable silence. Kurt did not want this moment to end however not everything can last as they reach his room and Blaine gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Kurt."

"Night, Blaine." And with that Blaine went to his dorm and Kurt snuggled up into his bed hoping for sleep. He noticed that Blaine had packed a decent amount so he did not have a lot of work to do in the morning which pleased him.

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling drained as he did not sleep much as he kept replaying the moment of Blaine singing to him in the common room the previous night. He finished his packing and began to move his cases downstairs when Blaine appeared at his door.

"I thought I would help you with your cases." He smiled his usual smile which lightened up Kurt's mood. They carried them down and packed them into the car. "Before you go I have a leaving present for you." With that all of the Warblers appeared outside in casual clothing as it was a Saturday. Blaine smiled a cheeky smile and said "Now if you'll excuse me." Kurt recognised that being the last thing he had said before performing the day he went to check them out. His attention was caught when he recognised what they were singing; they were singing 'Teenage Dream' once again for him leaving. Kurt could not help but remember the first time he had seen them sing this and the way Blaine had looked at him. That was the moment for him that he knew Blaine would mean something to him.

He watched as the Warblers did the same routine as before but Blaine came forward during the chorus and held Kurt's hand and sang to him. Despite they were going out now; Blaine could still make Kurt's heart flutter with excitement. He began to cry towards the end of the song and when they finished, Blaine pulled him into a tight hug to then be joined by the rest of the Warblers. "Thank you guys that was brilliant. I couldn't have asked for a better way to leave. I'm really going to miss you all." Kurt said all his goodbyes to every Warbler separately then turned to Blaine for the hardest goodbye he would have to say.

"Text me when you arrive home." Blaine said when everyone else had left to give them time alone together.

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Of course you will."

They hugged for a few minutes and kissed deeply knowing they would not be able to kiss like this for a while. When they split, both of them had been crying but they smiled to each other knowing it was not going to be the last time they would see each other. Kurt got into the car and looked out of the back window to see everyone waving at him as he left. After a couple of minutes of leaving Dalton Academy he received a text that would reassure Kurt that everything was going to be okay.

_**Have courage. I love you x - Blaine**_


End file.
